Something More
by Mover Jones
Summary: Two friends of Carolanne's come into the Warehouse, So the Movers take them for a tour, Rich gets attached to one of the friends, But how does he tell them without feeling stupid? - For my best friend Caitlin.B
1. Hello Again

**Something More**

****It was a average day in the Idea Warehouse, Rich, Scott and Smitty were watching a Burro show on the TV, while Carolanne was assisting Dave with his new invention. They were enjoying the slow morning when all of a sudden there was a knock on the door, All at once the Movers and Carolanne ran towards the door bumping into each other, As they unscrambed themselves the door opened and two girls walked in, "Caitlin? Meaghan?" They greeted as they got up,

"Hi guys" Meaghan smiled as she looked at the five people wearing blue jumpsuits, Carolanne looked at them both

"Wait a second? You guys know Caitlin and Meaghan?"

"Yeah" Dave explained "We met them in Ohio on our 2011 US tour"

"Tour?" Carolanne thought back "Oh yeah, That's when you brought your kids in here to help me run the Warehouse"

"That's right" Scott joined in,

"So anyway, you never said you were coming to see us? We would have do a umm... 'Hi again' party" The Yorkshire lass giggled,

"Well we were here on vacacion and decided to come in and see you guys" Meaghan said coming down the three steps with Caitlin,

"Guys? So it wasn't to see me and my Awesome new job?" Carolanne joked,

"Of course we came to see you Caz... and the Movers...and Warehouse Mouse" at the sound of his name the little mouse came from his mousehole and up onto the counter when the others were standing,

"Mitty...Mitty...Mitty" squeeked the little mouse as he looked at the red haired man,

"What's up my little buddy?" he replied,

"Cheese please" Smitty dipped into his pocket and pulled out a piece of cheese,

"Here you go pal" Warehouse Mouse took it and began to eat.

"Hey wait a second, We should take you on a tour around the Warehouse" Carolanne smiled as she looked back at the Movers after watching Warehouse Mouse.

"That's a great Idea Caz" Rich agreed,

"We should go round in pairs, so we don't get lost" Scott advised even as he huged Freedy Bear

"Good idea Scott, I've been here over four month now and I still get lost" Carolanne remembered

"Alright then, Me and my little buddy will be a pair" Smitty explained

"I'll take Scott" Meaghan smiled

"Dibs on Me and Dave" Carolanne chuckled as she took a hold of his arm.

"That's leaves me and you then Caitlin" Rich stated, Caitlin walked over to him to be honest she liked the idea of her and him being paired up, She had always had this feeling for him ever since they first met in Ohio two months ago.


	2. To the Sunset Room

They all set off down the hallway towards the wind room, taking a steady walk around going into some of the rooms including 'The bubble garden' 'The spring room' and also 'The fairy-tale room' It had seemed only five minutes since they had started their tour but as they opened the door to 'The clock room' they soon found out they had been on their tour for three hours,

"Wow, guys look at the time...We should really be heading back to the Think Tank" Smitty adviced looking at the minute hand about to make it 12:00PM,

"Yeah, I'm kinda getting a little hungery" Scott laughed as his stumach rumbled,

"Me two" the mouse squeeked, They all turned around and headed back to the Think Tank for their lunch.

"Hey guys...We should show them the Sunset room...I love that room" Dave smiled as he took a sip of his orange juice

"I havn't been in their yet where about it is?" Carolanne asked as she drank some Chocolate Milk- The Movers were careful not to give her Orange juice.

"It's all the way at the other end of the Warehouse" Rich explained,

"Past the Really cold room?"

"Yep"

"Past the Squeeky clean room?"

"Yep"

"Wow…That is really far away" she giggled

"Maybe we'll be able to see the Sunset…It is really nice to see" Rich stated more towards Caitlin then the others.

"Yeah, we havn't seen it in a while" Smitty smiled, There was something about the two of them that seemed a bit odd. They finished their lunch and started off again to continue thier tour, Smitty and Warehouse Mouse lead the way with Carolanne and Dave skipping behind them, Meaghan and Scott behind them and Caitlin and Rich taking the back. They seemed to be whisparing about something but the others couldn't hear them properily, 'Is there something going off between Rich and Caitlin or is it my imagination playing up on me again' Smitty thought as he continued to lead,

"Hey, I have just had an idea" Carolanne broke the silence,

"Want to share it?" Dave asked,

"A huge hide and seek- I mean squeek game, not just in the Think Tank but all over the Warehouse"

"It's a big Warehouse Caz" Scott chuckled "It would take forever to find us...It's taking us forever just to get to the Sunset room"

"True, But wouldn't it be Awesome!"

"I have to admit it does sound Awesome" Meaghan joined in. As they rounded the final corner they found the room they were looking for, 'The Sunset room'

"Ahh, finally I couldn't walk another step" Dave laughed as he dropped to his knees admiring the little sign with the picture of a sunset on it, Carolanne looked at him, took off his hat and gently hit him with it

"Dave, Act your age we have visitors" she smiled joking even as he rose to his feet. They all walked in and sat on the soft golden sand, Carolanne, Meaghan, Dave, Scott, Smitty and Warehouse Mouse sat near a tree watching the magnificent orange and pink rays and talking about how beautful it looked. Caitlin and Rich sat a little further away from the group and started talking


	3. Two Lovers

"Caitlin there's something I need to tell you" Rich whispared,

"About what?"

"Well..." Rich's voice drifted off he couldn't just come out and say it, no it had to be done a way in which she would understand,

"Well what?" Caitlin asked,

"I...umm...It's really nice to see you again" Rich stated changing the subject he knew he was suppose to tell her but something inside him told him now wasn't the right time,

"It's really nice to see you too Rich" she smiled they continued to watch the sunset as it sank lower and lower in the sky finally it had gone and left a dark sky full of millions and millions of shining stars,

"That was amazing" Meaghan sighed happily she had never seen anything more beautyful then a sunset on the beach surrounded by friends,

"We should head back to the Think Tank don't you think guys?" Smitty asked as he rose picking up his little friend too,

"Yeah, It's dark" Scott cried hugging Freddy Bear,

"Don't worry Scott, I'm here" Meaghan smiled as she took a hold on his arm. The small group got up, They walked out the room leaving Carolanne, Rich and Caitlin alone.

"Hey guys you coming?" Carolanne asked as she turned around to face them.

"No thanks Caz, We'd like to stay longer" Rich smiled as he looked at her, "Well alright then" she opened the door and looked for the other Movers, she saw a glimes of a blue jumpsuit going round the far corner, "Hey guys wait up!" she shoted "I might get lost again and you rememeber last time?" she raced off to catch them up. Rich and Caitlin laughed

"Is she always like this?" Caitlin smiled,

"Only when she has orange juice or runs around alot" Rich chuckled, They looked up at the stars "Cait, I need to tell you something"

"What is it?"

"I don't know how to say this but...I like you, I like you a lot and ever since we first met in Ohio two month ago, I hadn't stopped thinking about you" They both looked at eachother "You think I'm stupid now don't you?"

"No Rich, I don't because I really like you too"

"You do?"

"Yes, and Yes I will go out with you" Rich sighed happily he had finally told her how he felt. "Come on, We'll go get some Ice-Cream" he smiled as they both got up, They walked hand in hand out the Sunset room towards the Think Tank.

"Hey guys, We were wondering if you had got lost" Meaghan laughed followed by the others, The Movers suddenly stopped and look at them for a long moment,

"Nope, and we're going out for some Ice-Cream, If any of you would like to join us" Caitlin suggested,

"Oh, I'd like to come" Scott giggled, He was about to get up when Smitty stopped him,

"We're good guys, You two go enjoy yourselves, It wouldn't be right if we were there with you two on your umm 'honeymoon'"

"But Smitty, I really want some sinemon punkin ice cream"

"Scott, we'll go get some Ice Cream when they come back, They need to be on their own for a while" they all smiled watching as the two friends- now lovers walked out the Idea Warehouse...


End file.
